Sparkle
by nickersoncrazy
Summary: Set in the SVU series. With pressure and depression mounting, Elizabeth pours her heart out to someone she loves, someone from high school. Contains spoilers. Liz/ Todd. Oneshot.


Hi everyone! This is my first Sweet Valley fic, that I've been wanting to do for quite some time. It contains spoilers for SVU#1 College girls.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

He had known her since second grade, since they were seven, and if there was one thing that hadn't changed about Elizabeth Wakefield in the past eleven years, it was the sparkle her eyes contained. Her blue eyes that shone, so friendly and free-spirited.

Until now. Until autumn had begun; until they had started university. When he looked into those eyes he had fallen in love with, all he could see was trouble, hurt and depression. With that far-away look she longed to have someone to talk to; someone she could call her own.

Someone who hadn't been changed miraculously by college life.

She was sitting on the front steps of Dickinson Hall, late at night, her long blonde hair ruffled by the wind that was blowing, but she didn't seem to care the least. She was fully absorbed in her own world and was engulfed by such loneliness that she was oblivious to everything else happening.

"Liz," he whispered, and his voice startled her. He rested a hand gently on her shoulder and sat down beside her.

"Todd," she said softly, unable to meet his eyes, suddenly feeling how good it was to have someone paying her attention.

"Liz, what's wrong?" he asked in the same, gentle tone and wrapped a comforting arm around her.

She looked at him and he knew that a lot was wrong. She opened her mouth to speak, wanting to get it out, wanting so badly to vent her feelings because she was sure she'd explode if she didn't.

"Todd," she whispered again, and let out sobs so painful that his heart broke. She groped for his hand; something to hold, something just to make sure he really was there. "I've lost everything." The tears began to roll down continuously from her heartbreakingly sad eyes.

Todd moved closer to her. She'd hurt him too, but right now, she needed comforting. He held her tighter and whispered in her ear, "Everything will be all right." She leaned closer to him, and buried her face into his chest, trembling with emotion. His hands ran up and down her back, his mouth pressed against her ear, saying things that he hoped would soothe her. "What happened?"

Elizabeth brushed away a few tears. "Todd…I hate college." Never in her life had she thought she'd ever say something like that. But the past few weeks…all the pain, all the frustration left her no choice.

"Why?"

"Because everything as changed!" she burst out. "Because nobody's the same. Jessica – my very own twin – won't talk, let alone look at me. Enid – _Alexandra_ – is someone I don't even know anymore."

"College isn't high school," Todd said carefully.

"That doesn't mean you have to give your personality a total makeover!" The tears hadn't stopped ever since they had started. "Do you remember, Todd, how Jessica and I used to be the best of friends?" Her voice turned wistful.

"Yeah," Todd replied softly. "The best of friends."

"Then we began to drift apart," she said, a sad smile on her face. "I want those days back, Todd. I really, really want them." She eyes held nothing but painful longing.

Todd's fingers twisted in her hair. "Jess is your sister, Liz," he said. "She loves you, she's your automatic best friend."

"Enid," she continued sadly. "I can't even catch her anymore. She's too busy with all of her new friends. The friends that make her look good, apparently."

Todd had no reply to that. He planted a kiss in her hair gently. "Just give it time, Liz."

She looked deep into his eyes. "I thought you had changed too," she said quietly.

"I've not."

"What about last night?" she asked, a fresh set of tears rolling down. "You wanted to sleep with me."

Todd tensed beside her. "I love you, Liz," he said softly.

Elizabeth shook her head. "You wanted to sleep together just because we're in college!"

"That's not true," he replied. "I just love you so much, and that's the only reason." His eyes filled with hurt for that first time that night. "And the way you walked out, it felt like that love wasn't reciprocated," he finished softly.

The ache in her heart only deepened when she looked into his eyes. She laid a hand gently over his heart. "I do love you, Todd," she whispered. "I love you so much."

He wiped away the tears on her face. "I'm sorry for pushing things, Elizabeth," he said. "I guess I did let life in college get to me a little more than necessary." He cupped her chin, and kissed her tenderly. "I want you to know," he whispered, "that I'm always going to be right here for you." The truth in his eyes was enough to convince her.

She nodded and smiled a little. "At least I've got something from high school." She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned against him. She looked at him for a moment, then pressed her lips to his. He kissed back, his kiss becoming increasingly heated, deep and passionate.

When he finally pulled back, looking at her, he couldn't bear the thought of leaving her even for a second. "W – Would you like to spend the night with me?" he asked softly.

Her mouth opened a little in surprise. "Todd…" she began.

He kissed her gently on the cheek. "We'll just snuggle up and sleep," he promised with a smile. "Nothing further."

"I think I'd like that," she whispered, returning his smile. Feeling the blush creep onto her cheeks, she pulled his head down, and their lips met in the softest, most delicate kiss they'd ever shared.

_Just like high school_, she thought, her heart filled with content.

When she pulled away, he could see the sparkle in her eyes.

* * *

PLEASE let me know what you think of it! Thanks for reading!

nickersoncrazy


End file.
